Love Is The Best Thing You Can Give
by Draugneth
Summary: A set of Junjou Drabbles. Each couple has their ups and downs, and these are their moments together in their best and worst times. Will include every couple except Takahiro and Manami. Timelines will also flux between present, past, and future. Rating may go up. REVIEW AND FAVORITE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is going to be a set of drabbles, or short one-shots. I don't have an idea of how many chapters it's going to be, but seeing as they're going to be short and sweet, there will most likely be a lot.**

 **Check out my other stories if you're interested.**

 **REVIEW please? It makes me feel better and inspires me to write more.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own JR. Not going to put a disclaimer for all chapters, so this stands for all chapters.**

 **On with the drabble.**

 _Christmas Time_

The snow drifting down past the clear glass windows seemed soft and peaceful. The window panes were dressed in green fake foliage and red plastic berries. It didn't matter if they were real or not, because the spirit certainly was.

The author had had a gas fireplace installed near the couch, though the couches had actually been moved so that they cornered the big, very _real,_ Christmas tree in a corner of the house. Now the living room space was more open.

There, on a fuchsia settee, lay the author and his adorable lover. Misaki was laying on Akihiko's chest, and both pairs of eyes were focused on the false sounds of popping fire. Misaki sighed in bliss and lifted his head to look at the supposed rabbit.

He leaned forward, and in a very rare moment, pressed his small plump lips against the man's smooth forehead. "Thank you," he whispered. "I can't believe you did this for me."

Akihiko smiled softly and tightened his hold on the lithe teenager. His eyes focused on the tall Christmas tree. It was dressed in fake snow, multiple types of ornaments from bulbs to mini Santas to gold, glittery bows. There were multiple wrapped colorful boxes and cylinders under the tree. The wrapping paper wasn't all Christmas themed because Misaki had used what he had left from his last Christmas and birthday with the author.

Said author chuckled and turned his gaze to the green eyed-beauty before him. "I would do anything for you, love."

Misaki blushed and lay his head back on the strong muscled chest. "It's Christmas Eve...and tomorrow we have to go to Nii-chans...so I want to make this night special Usagi."

The teen began to shake nervously and swallowed ball in his throat, "I...I l-love you, Usagi-san."

Akihiko stared at his beloved and smiled, gripping him tight and pressing a chaste kiss full of love to his lover's lips. "I love you too, Misaki." It made him giddy and almost made him want to sob. Being with his loved ones in the best time of the year, meant for family, giving, and love. Feeling loved. Wanted. Cared for. It was all he could wish for this Christmas.

This was the best Christmas he'd ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

_Blemishes Part I_

Hiroki was no longer a teenager, and he was quite glad for it. One of the reasons he was glad to be rid of those tear filled years was mainly because of those _horrid blemishes_ on his face, chest, and back. While he had been blessed with attractive features consisting of a strong, slim jawline and a nicely rounded face, he had also been cursed with terrible acne. It was a miracle how he had managed to not acquire scars from the severe acne.

However, he had been glad that the zits and blackheads had actually only lasted about a year. That one year though had consisted of enough pimples to last Hiroki a lifetime.

He hadn't really been teased for his acne, but he thought it was more from the fact that he was Akihiko's friend. Everyone wanted to be his friend, and you couldn't be friends with someone if you had insulted their original best friend, now could you?

Because of his nice bone structure and overall appearance, he was lucky enough to be able to get a boyfriend once in a while.

However, at nearly thirty damn years old, when he was doing his morning routine of brushing his teeth, he had caught the sight of a small, yet very threatening zit right above his left eyebrow.

Hiroki growled and slammed his still-toothpaste-coated toothbrush down onto the counter and leaned forward, getting closer to the mirror. He couldn't believe it! Nearly eleven years of not having a single blemish and now one decides to _ruin_ his life?! Right before his date with Nowaki?!

He began to try and squeeze at it, but the pain was too much. He brought his hands back to down to the counter and stared at the evil thing with a mixture of horror and disgust. "Goddammit..."

He had a date in four hours with Nowaki. The adorable doctor had only been called in for a half-day, so he would get off around noon.

They were to have their date in a nice family restaurant. They had actually been going there for years. Hiroki's forehead creased and he whined to himself, "How the _hell_ am I supposed to get rid of this in _four_ hours?"

He let out a heavy sigh and fixed a loose button on his shirt. He could do this...maybe Nowaki wouldn't notice. Hopefully the brat wouldn't notice.

The professor shook his head and made his way to the genkan and slid on his shoes. He was on his way the convienience store to buy some face-wash to vanquish the tiny devil. As he walked down his apartments halls and the streets, his quiet but maniacal glare scared quite a few people out of his path.

He would not let the evil blemish ruin his perfect day, not if he could help it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell me if there´s any grammar mistake or...stuff, idk.**

 **Enjoy.**

Blemishes Part II

Hiroki stomped through the streets hurriedly. His date with Nowaki was in fifteen minutes and he wasn't even near the restaurant yet! He had spent nearly all his morning trying to destroy the little beast, but he had barely done any damage!

It was now covered with a light layer of foundation and concealer, thanks to Akihiko's teen lover, Misaki. When Hiroki asked why Misaki even had beauty products like those, he replied with an annoyed, "I need it to cover those gross marks Usagi leaves...on my neck."

Akihiko had been standing in one of the penthouse's bathrooms doorway when this all went down. The two were in the bathroom conversing while Misaki applied the coverage to Hiroki's blemish. When the silver maned rabbit heard Misaki utter this, he smirked and shook his head, "I love seeing them. It's a shame he covers 'em, really."

Hiroki had growled and batted away Misaki's hand. ¨You're a pervert, Akihiko. I feel bad for your brat.¨ Misaki frowned and pouted, though he shouldn't have expected anything else from the Devil. ¨Is it gone? Can I leave now..¨

Misaki smiled and nodded, ¨Yep! Just don't rub your fingers over it at all.¨ Hiroki huffed to himself and the three men left the bathroom. Akihiko smirked and slung an arm around Hirokiś shoulders, ¨Don't worry ´ol boy, your date will go great and your handsome husband won't even notice that thing on your forehead.¨ He sniggered and yelped when he felt Hirokiś fist slam into his chest, ¨Hey!¨

And that was how Hiroki ended up with make up on his face. His pace slowed as he neared the restaurant and slowed to a stop. He peeked into one of the windows and searched around for his cobalt giant. The professor spotted him in one of the back booths, smiling like a goof and reading the menu. Who smiles while reading the menu?! Hiroki huffed once more and swung open the door, the jungle of the bell above him making him blush. Nearly everyone turned to look at him, since it wasn't very busy. There was maybe a dozen people in the building.

His blush persisted as Nowaki grinned at him and called out, ¨Hiro-san, over here!¨ Nowaki raised his arm and waved it slightly, grinning like a goon. The auburn haired man muttered under his breath and plopped down in front of Nowaki, sitting on the other side of the booth. He gave a quick, small smile to Nowaki and picked up his own menu, trying to focus on the pictures of the dishes in front of him. He raised the menu, just enough so that it hid his forehead from Nowakiś view, which was hard because the man was a giant.

Nowaki closed his menu and set it aside, folding his hands on his lap and smiling happily at his lover. ¨How has your day been, Hiro-san?¨

Hiroki quickly chose a dish and set his aside as well, ¨Itś been...interesting. And no, I don't feel like telling you.¨ Nowaki pouted and nodded, ¨That's okay Hiro-san.¨

The waitress came and took their orders and quickly came back with two glasses of ice cold water. Hiroki brought it to his lips and drank quietly, glancing up at Nowaki quickly. He blushed deeply again when he realized that Nowaki and resting his head on his palms, staring at him wistfully.

¨What are you staring at, ya big lug?¨ Nowaki´s face fell and Hirko immediately felt bad. He set his drink aside and muttered, ¨Ehh..I mean, why are you staring at me..?¨

Nowaki smiled once more and sat up straight, ¨You, of course. I love to stare at your beautiful face all day, Hiro-san.¨ Hiroki sputtered and his whole face turned a bright red. He completely forgot about the makeup Misaki had put on him and he proceeded to rub his face, groaning quietly. When he pulled his hands away, he gasped sharply when he caught sight of the foundation and concealer on his finger tips.

Nowaki frowned for a moment, ¨Hiro-san, are you okay? Is...is that makeup on your forehead..?¨ Hiroki bit his lip and shook his head furiously, ¨N-no! Youŕe seeing things!

Nowaki shook his head and reached across the booth table, taking his lovers hands and spreading them out on the table, ¨See, thereś makeup on your fingertips. Why?¨

Nowakiś eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, sniffing Hiroki. The professor jerked back and glared at him, ¨What the heck are you doing?!¨ Nowaki huffed and sat back down properly. ¨Just checking to see if you smell like a woman. You don't, you smell like cigarettes and a certain authors cologne.¨

Hiroki glared at him and scoffed, ¨Fine, I was at his house, but that was only so that his jail-bait boy-toy could cover this thing!¨ He jerked his hand up and pointed at his forehead.

Nowaki stared for a moment before his face broke out into a grin and he started to laugh. Hiroki scowled and growled at him, ¨Don't laugh at me!¨

Nowaki cleared his throat, but he still grinned like an idiot. ¨Hiro-san, you covered up a tiny little pimple like that?¨

Hiroki slammed his hands down on the table, startling the people around them at the other booths, ¨It is not tiny! Its huge, gross, and terrifying!¨ Nowaki chuckled and shook his head again.

¨Hiro-san, itś not a big deal. It doesn't matter to me if you had a hundred, no, a thousand pimples, I still love you the same. You don't need to cover it up.¨

Hiroki crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, ¨W-whatever...¨ He looked mad, embarrassed, and mean on the outside, but on the inside he was melting. He didn't know why he thought Nowaki would care about the tiny thing. If he thought his crying face was beautiful, why wouldn't he find him beautiful now?

Later that day when they arrived home, after a long day of spending time together, Hiroki was pressed against the wall with Nowaki mouthing his neck. The older of the two moaned softly, his arm wrapped around Nowakiś large frame. He stared up at the ceiling, not focusing on the rough paint, but on the feeling of Nowakiś tongue and teeth on his neck.

Today was a good day.


End file.
